Charlie Gets Married
by apishcan18
Summary: Title should say it all. Charlie and Shay finally tie the knot!


Disclaimer: None of the Numb3rs characters belong to me. I do however lay claim to Shaylee Campbell, Michelle Long and Stacy Hollis. If you would like to use them email me and ask nicely.

This is the third in the Charlie Series. The first two are Charlie Gets a Puppy and Charlie Proposes. It's not necessary to read the other two stories to understand this one.

Finally the story you've all been waiting for…Charlie Gets Married!

**Charlie Gets Married**

"Guys, this isn't funny. What if he isn't the one for me?" I cried, nerves starting to get to me. Why, oh why did I say yes to Charlie's proposal?

My two best friends, Michelle Long and Stacy Hollis, managed to stop laughing at me long enough to say in unison, "He's the one! Stop worrying!"

I rolled my eyes. "Look what I have to put up with, Megan. Can you believe these two?"

Agent Megan Reeves grinned at me and said, "You love every minute of it and you know it, Shay."

I nodded, my smile slipping off my face. My stomach was twisted into knots and almost every nerve in my body was at attention. I was feeling almost as bad as I had been during the Southwest Airlines hijacking case.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. If I was feeling this bad, how must my fiancé, Dr. Charles Eppes feel?

As if to answer my question, Charlie's brother Don knocked on the door and simultaneously called, "Shay? There's a bit of a problem."

Minutes later I was hurrying downstairs praying that it wasn't as bad as Don had made it out to be. Heads turned to stare at me as I rushed past in my wedding gown with Don hot at my heels.

"Charlie?" I called, lightly knocking on the door.

No answer. Don and I exchanged looks.

"Try one more time," he advised.

I nodded and called out, "Charlie, are you in there?"

Stupid question. Of course he was in there. Where else would my future husband be? At a bar, drinking away his last moments of bachelor hood? No, Charles Eppes would be working frantically on some math problem in his garage, refusing to do anything until his train of thought was finished, if it ever was.

So no surprise there wasn't any answer from inside the garage.

Sighing, I reached out and grasped the door handle.

Don stopped me. "Shay, he can't see you. It's bad luck."

I gave him a disbelieving look. "Since when are you superstitious? Look, Don, he's not going to talk to me through a door. I have to try talking to him face to face."

Don's brown eyes bored into mine for several long seconds before he let go of my wrist. "Let's try to not start too late, shall we?"

I smiled. "Thanks, Don. Make sure no one interrupts, like your father."

Don laughed at that. "Sure, Shay. Anything for family, or in your case almost family."

I slipped into the garage and closed the door behind me.

The sight that greeted me was familiar. Charlie was scribbling madly on a chalkboard; the headphones explained why he couldn't hear me.

Again wondering why I was marrying this man, I marched over to him and lifted the headphones from his head. Charlie whirled around and stared.

"Shay! What are you doing in here?" he demanded to know.

"The better question is why are _you_ in here?" I responded.

Silence.

I tipped my head. "Is it possible you're getting cold feet?"

Charlie sighed. "Something like that. I was so sure when I asked you to marry me that I couldn't have any regrets about this. And yet here I am, questioning that decision."

"What are you working on?" I gestured towards to the chalkboard.

Charlie looked sheepish. "A compatibility equation."

I just barely managed to choke back my laughter. "Charlie, you're not the only one. I wondered if this was the right thing to do. But you know what? I think we can do it. And you wanna know why? I love you and you love me and no matter what your equation says, we can make this work. And if we can't, we can always get divorced."

Charlie didn't look any happier than he had before. "I don't wanna get divorced."

"Good. 'Cause we aren't. Ever."

Charlie smiled at that and kissed me.

I smirked at him and cupped a hand behind my ear.

"Is that wedding bells I hear?"

**The End**

Be on the look out for my next story in the Charlie series, Charlie Becomes a Daddy.


End file.
